recuerdo a los Clay y Grit,recuerdo 2,y verdades ocultas
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


_**Recuerdo a los Clay y Grit recuerdo 2 y verdades ocultas**_

_**hola y perdon por estar ausente pero me fui de vacaciones a michoacan a la cabaña de mi papa y como no habia internet...* nose como mi padre puede vivir sin internet TWT...* pero ya regrese- ^^**_

_**tienes papa- O.O' shun**_

_**si SI tengo pero no viven juntos Shun- ¬¬ TWT**_

_**y te fuiste sola-keith**_

_**no con mis odiosos hermanos, Son una carga aveces quisiera ser hija unica- TWT**_

_**Yo soy hijo unico-shun ^.^**_

_**Si me alegra- ¬¬**_

_**bueno ya ponte a escribir- keith- que esto se pondra bueno **_

_**ni creas; aver que sale intenta vivir 1 semana en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad cercas de un bosque sin internet, sin señal y sin movil- ¬¬**_

_**shun y keith- O.O' que**_

_**se te corta la inspiracion no teñido- ¬¬**_

_**o.O' ahora si a leer de lo que salga de la cabeza de ella-shun ^^**_

_**Agradecemos sus Reviews- ^^**_

**termino la cancion y alice se paro lo cual sorprendio a todos**

**alice a donde vas-dijo runo**

**quiero cantar ammmm...Runo cierto-dijo alice lo cual ella asintio y le sonrio por que se habia acordado de su nombre**

**pero alice por tu estado de salud no recuerdas nada- dijo julie**

**a es mentira ahora que lo pienso si me se una cancion-dijo alice y la puso**

**"corazon bipolar"**

**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento**  
**No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar**  
**Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo**  
**Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno**  
**Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento**  
**Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento**  
**Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**cuando alice termino la cancion todos se quedaron en shock al ver que alice se acordo de esa cancion y el que mas se sorprendio fue keith ya que esa cancion fue parte del pasado de keith y de ella**

alice te acordaste de esa cancion- dijo keith mientras se acercaba a ella

Yo... Ayyyyyyy- grito alice ya que le llegaba un recuerdo y llevos sus manos a su cabeza y empezo a recordar

alice- grito shun iba ir hacia ella pero hydron le nego el paso

alice esta recordando algo tenemos que esperar a que se le pase todo- dijo hydron mientras miraba a fabia y cuando ella lo vio el giro su cabeza para no verla y ella llevo sus manos al pecho y el solo la veia de reojo

***flas back***

**alice apresurate-dijo un teñido perdon un rubio de ojos celestes tomando el brazo de la chica para que bajara de un esenario**

**no keith sueltame idiota..yo quiero seguir cantando y bailando-dijo una pelinaranja que andaba pasada de copas y ademas bailaba muy sensual y su vestuario no era el apropiado- A ver ya regrese chicos y voy a cantar una cancion que me pone asi asi , asi una pal mal de amorres a darle- **

**"corazon bipolar"**

**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento**  
**No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar**  
**Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo**  
**Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno**  
**Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**casi toda la cancion alice se la paso bailandole a keith y este lo que hacia la trataba de agarrar para sacarla**

**Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento**  
**Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento**  
**Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**

**Y luego tengo que llorar**

**cuando lo logro atraparla bien se dirigia a la puerta pero alice seguia trayendo el microfono y todos la seguian escuchando y cuando iban saliendo alice se agarro con una mano de un tubo y siguio cantando y cuando se acabo alice solto el microfono**

**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?**

**gracias chicos...OYE IDIOTA A DONDE ME LLEVAS YO QUIERRO SEGUIR AQUI- le grito alice a keith**

**alice no te dejare aqui te vienes conmigo no estas bien estas ebria- dijo kieth que intentava cargar a alice**

**no,No Keith sueltame...Sueltame... Estoy bien-dijo alice se solto del amarre de keith y vomito **

**Si te encuentras y estas bien- dijo keith con sarcasmo **

**esta bien llevame a casa-dijo resignada alice y salto a la espalda de keith**

***en la casa de los clay***

**donde estas keith-se preguntaba mirra hasta que escucho un timbre**

**Keith Clay en donde estabas- girto mirra mientras veia a keith**

**A shhhhhhhh mirra despertaras a alice-dijo keith en voz baja mientras entraba a la casa**

**a Alice O.O'- dijo mirra dijo mientras cerraba la puerta **

**si mirra iba caminando yo por el parque en busca de alice por que la cita no salio muy bien que digamos y pues tuve que ir a buscarla y entonces habia un chifladero y me dio curiosidad y entre al bar y ahi estaba alice y decidí llevármela a casa pero ella se negaba a no tuve mas remedio que cargarla-dijo keith mientras recostaba a alice en su cama de el **

**entiendo keith no es tu culpa entonces-dijo mirra**

***fin de flash back***

ayyyy... MIRRA KEITH...LOS...LOS RECUERDO-grito alice pero callo rendida pero antes de que cayera mirra y keith la abrazaron

yo creo que lo mejor seria que alice descanse chicos- dijo runo mientras se ponia de pie- y lo mejor es que tambien nosotros aaaaauuf me voy que descansen- dijo antes de salir

yo tambien ya me voy chicos adios-dijo dan corriendo de ahi para alcanzar a runo

te vas a ir caminando runo-dijo dan mientras abria la puerta de su coche

pues si dan tengo que mi casa esta lejos-dijo runo mientras guardaba su bolso

te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres-dijo dan

ah no dan seria mucha molestia para ti dan, pero gracias-dijo runo mientras se daba la vuelta

no es molestia runo anda sube vamos si-dijo dan y runo no tubo remedio y subio al coche

***mientras adentro ***

Chicos es tarde creo que me debería de ir ya- dijo fabia tomando una sombrilla

Yo también chicos me tengo que ir dijo hydron saliendo de ahí

***con ellos dos***

Fabia se encontraba caminando por un parque sola mientras abría el paraguas porque espesaba a llover

Fabia! Espera…-grito hydron bajando de su motocicleta

Que quieres hydron-grito fabia mientras sostenía la sombrilla

Hablar contigo fabia quiero hablarte puedo-dijo hydron acercándose a fabia

No hydron siempre será lo mismo contigo eh porque no podemos estar juntos dime hydron-dijo fabia pero hydron no hablo y fabia comenzó a cantarle y empezó a acariciarlo

**Urundaa hitomi no oku ni **

**Kawaranu kimi no sugata **

**dokomade sekai wa tsudzuku no **

**Todaeta hibi no kotoba**

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo **

**Nada minu kimi he tsudzuku **

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze **

**inori wa toki wo koeru **

**lo seguía acariciando y lo miro a los ojos **

**kasunda chihei no mukou ni **

**nemureru hoshi no souwa**

"**akenai yoru wa nai yo" to **

**Ano hi no tsumi ga warau **

**Furueru kimi wo dakiyose **

**Todokanu kokuu wo aogu **

**Kikoeru yami terasu kane **

**Kimi e to michi wa tooku **

**Aquí de repente fabia rompió en llanto pero no lo dejaba de ver ni de acariciar **

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo **

**mada minu kimi he tsudzuku **

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze **

**Inori wa toki wo koeru **

**Kogoeru arashi no yuro mo **

**mada minu kimi he tsudzuku**

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze **

**Inori wa toki wo koeru **

**Inori wa toki wo koeru **

Aaaah…Fabia….yo…- no siguio hydron y empezo a besarla

No hydron primero dime porque no podemos estar juntos-dijo fabia acorrucándose en el pecho de hydron

Fabia no podemos seguir juntos porque muy pronto seguiremos nuestra gira y yo no lo que no quería era enamorarme de nadie porque se me iba hacer muy doloroso es por eso fabia yo tengo que seguir de gira tengo que seguir mi carrera…Lo Siento Fabia Te Amo pero no podemos seguir juntos…Julieta Perdona a Este Romeo-dijo hydron subió a su motocicleta y se fue

***con los demás***

Chicos yo dejare a alice en su casa- dijo shun mientras agarraba las llaves de su coche- vamos alice despídete de los chicos

Adiós chicos-dijo alice y después subio al coche

***con ellos dos***

Oye alice ya casi llegamos-dijo shun pero alice encendió el estéreo y salió un anuncio

_El anuncio decía: chicos y chicas si eres un fan de los Kashada Boys y quieres verlos este próximo 4 de enero en Roma (shun al escuchar eso paro el auto y se dirigió hacia la mansión de Klaus) y si quieres boletos V.I.P y quieres pasar un rato con ellos solo tienes que contestar unas simples preguntas ¿en dónde nació Klaus?, ¿a qué se dedica el papa de ace?, ¿Cuántas guitarras tiene Shun?, ¿de dónde viene hydron?, ¿y cuánto come Dan y cuánto pesa? Y la del gane ¿Cuál de todos es el más rico y cuál es su nuevo sencillo donde todos cambian papeles? Y ahora una canción de los Kashada Boys y esto es Payphone…! _

Oye yo conozco esa canción me la cantaron una vez un show-dijo alice mientras la seguía escuchando

Y que más recuerdas alice-dijo shun mientras la miraba de reojo

Solo recuerdo que un chico de cabello negro asi como el tuyo me apego a el-dijo alice tratando de acordarse

***'m at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down**

**cuando shun canto hydron subio a alice y a mirra al esenario y shun vi a alice y volvio a cantar y con mas ganas***

y también había un chico de verdes cabellos con los de Ace Grit y mirra también estaba ahí -dijo alice despreocupada pero a shun se le salio cantar la canción y comenzó a cantar y alice se emocionaba a escucharlo cantar

'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change i've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Now I'm at a payphone…

Now work that sh-t  
I'll be right here spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm strutting  
And all of my cause a way to push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never can call it  
Don't need my name, or my show  
Swish you can tell it I'm ballin'  
What a shame coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for it  
Phantom roll out valet open doors  
Where's the car way, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go take that little piece of sh-t with you

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all these fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Now i'm at a payphone…

Cantas bien a shun cierto- dijo alice dándole una sonrisa de esas que solo le salen a ella

A lo siento alice pensé que iba solo bueno es aquí-dijo shun y bajo

A shun esta no es mi casa-dijo alice mientras la observaba

No pero la mía si bueno es la de Klaus- dijo shun abriendo la puerta del lado de alice y alice bajo y entraron y al entrar a la sala lo 4 Kashadas y shadow estaban ahí esperándolo

A alice puedes subir y buscar mi habitación en seguida voy contigo-dijo shun y alice vio a julie y se fue con ella

Chicos hay una cosa que soporto y es que se vean con las chicas-dijo shadow y todos se vieron y nada más pararon oreja- pero algo que si no voy a tolerar es que me vean la cara de idiota y tengan relaciones sexuales en sus camerinos- dijo volteando a ver a ace y el solo bajo la cabeza y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- o que estén en sus camerinos a solas con una chica tomando, bailando y cantando eso se piensa mal saben hace malentendidos para la prensa -dijo volteando a ver a dan y el también a gacho su cabeza y lo volvieron a ver todos menos ace-otra cosa que estén en una azotea con su mujer diciéndose lo mucho que se aman cuando el hombre le dice dame "hijos" y se bajan los dos a la carrera y entran a su camerino y comienzan en acción-dijo shadow volteando a ver a Klaus

Y eso como coños lo sabes shadow quien te dijo lo que le dije a julie-grito Klaus con su puño cerrado

Más bien quien no me dijo Klaus-grito shadow- pero otras cosa que acosen a una chica seduciéndola detrás de las bocinas y cortinas para después darle un pase y la llave de su camerino y cuando la chica entre lo vea en boxers felinos y este dándole un masaje desnudándola y la chica salga corriendo se su camerino semi-desnuda por todo el edificio y el estúpido atrás de ella para que la chica callera mal perdiera la memoria y el muy aprovechado sacar ventaja y decir que él es su novio "Oficial" eso no te dice nada shun-grito shadow y hydron vio a shun y shun volteo hacia otro lado y cruzo los brazos- Y LO QUE MENOS PUEDO SOPORTAR ES QUE "SEAN PROFUGOS DE LA JUSTICIA (cuando shadow dijo esto hydron se quedó atónito no sabía nada que decir) Y QUE SE VAYA A REVOLCAR CON UNA CHICA A LA QUE A PENAS CONOCE-grito shadow- QUE VERGÜENZA DAN CHICOS – grito y les aventó un periódico con la información y salió de la sala- Espero y estén listos para Roma Italia en 9 días

Pero lo que no sabían es que 5 chicas los habían escuchado todo

Arruinamos la carrera de los chicos –dijo cierta ojiceleste

*la chica que perdió la memoria la que dijo shadow seré yo*-pensó cierta ojicafe

Hydron-dijo cierta voz mientras llevaba una manos a su pecho-*Perdóname ahora menos que nunca te debo decir la noticia que tenía que decirte* -pensó la portadora de aquella voz mientras llevaba su otra mano hacia su vientre…

_**Hasta aquí mi séptimo fic espero y les guste y tú que traes shun- ^^ **_

_**Shadow nos regañó TWT**_ –_**shun**_

_**Nah la verdad se lo merecían-^^ **_

_**Que mala- TWT- shun **_

_**Si-nwn**_

_**Que tiene fabia no me digas que O.O' :O-shun **_

_**Si y te callas no arruines mi sorpresa **_


End file.
